Hurt
by allaboutfandoms
Summary: There was more shouting, but Christian blocked it all out. But famine, thirst and exhaustion got to him and he passed out. My take on what happened after Christian went through after escaping the Isiah in Frostbite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt- A Vampire Academy Fanfic**

Christians body screamed in protest to the running, he knew that any moment he would collapse from the lack food,blood,and water. He started to slow down, "C'mon Christian just a little bit further" Eddie encouraged him; taking many laboured breaths he managed to run another three metres before his body gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

The snow some what cushioned his fall, his heart was hammered in his chest; lungs burning as they breathed in the winter air. "Christian are you alright?" Eddie asked and sat down next to him. Christian grunted in response, if anyone were to ask him how feels he would reply with scared, panicked, angered and helpless.

He should have stayed back and helped Rose, Mason. "Where's Mia?" he asks the sandy blond haired dhampir. "Wait you mean she wasn't behind you?" He answered suddenly alert, "She was with us for the first several metres then she disappeared" Christian snapped back at him.

Christian slowly sat up, he knew that if he sat up too soon he would go tumbling back down to the ground with a headache even worse than the one he was currently experiencing. He hadn't felt this helpless since that night, the night that would haunt him for the rest of his mortal life.

The night his strigoi parents came back to claim him, where he almost saw his beloved Aunt Tasha get her face ripped apart in a bloody mess. He shuddered at the thought and rapidly blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

They sat in silence for a short amount of time, thankful they were alive; but the sun was bearing down on them. The sun was making Christian feel more sluggish than he did before; if that was even possible.

"We should find a phone and call for some help" Eddie suggested and stood up. Christian followed a suit, once he was up they started walking and went to find the nearest gas station. Christian wobbled like a drunk person, "You okay?" Eddie asked and sent him a worried glance.

"Yes" Christian replied and put as much snark into the word as he could- which wasn't much.

_Lissa, _Christian thought; how could he be so stupid? He just up and left without a word, also it had been days since they left, she would be worried and stressed out of her mind.

They made it to gas station, and staggered inside. "Can I help you?" the bored looking clerk said and peered over the top of some fashion magazine. "Can we use the phone?" Eddie said and rested his arms against the counter.

The clerk handed Eddie the phone, and he dialed the ski resort number, well thats what Christian assumed he dialed.

"Hello, this is Eddie Castile" Eddie said into the phone, the conversation was quite comical to watch as Eddie was constantly getting interrupted; after what several minutes on the phone he hung up and gave the phone back to the clerk.

"Thank you for that" Eddie said to the clerk, and we left the gas station.

"There are five guardians already on the way" he said and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. We walk back to our previous location, Christian was beyond tired at this point and the sun was starting to feel like small but sharp pinches on his face.

When they got back, they sat down. Christian pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face into his knees and gave into exhaustion and drifted to sleep.

He awoke to the sounds of screeching tyres and the slamming of doors, "Where are the others?" a voice said with a slight but prominent Scottish accent. "Inside" Christian said his voice raspy and scratchy from lack of water and blood.

There was more shouting, but Christian blocked it all out. But famine, thirst and exhaustion got to him and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurt- A Vampire Academy Fanfiction**

**Part 2**

The obnoxious beeping was starting to annoy Christian, his eyes fluttered open and he stared into the blinding white light above him. He squinted to block out the light.

"Where am I?" he asked his voice raspy, "Christian you're awake" two feminine voices said at the same time, two sets of eyes were suddenly hovering above him. One set the jade green, that belonged to Lissa and a pair of ice blue that belonged to his Aunt Tasha.

Both women started crying in relief to his awakening, it occurred to Christian that at this moment people actually cared about him; that if he died people would notice or even bother to show up at the funeral.

His fangs dug into his lips, "Can I have drink?" he asked the weeping ladies. They nod furiously and and press the button on the wall to call in a nurse, it rings a few times before a nurse enters the room with a fake smile plastered on.

"How can I help?" the nurse asks nicely but it sounds forced, the fake cheery attitude was annoying Christian.

"Can I get something to drink?" Christian asks before the girls could talk. The nurse saunters out of the room.

Both of the girls stare at him,"What?" he asks them, "Are you kidding me Christian, you left without telling anyone where the hell you were going. You went on some foolish mission, got held as a hostages by strigoi for several days, and you almost died!" his Aunt Tasha ranted and paces backwards and forwards.

The nurse came back into the room carrying a tray with a jug, a cup, and a blood bag, and a straw on the tray. "Is there anything else?" she asked and bats her eyelids, in a disturbing way.

"No that's all" Lissa said to the nurse and took the tray off her, then placed it on the bed side table.

As soon as Lissa put the tray down, Christian reached over to grab the blood bag; but quickly withdrew his hand, as pain traveled up the back of his left hand, he held his hand up to face.

He observes the clear bandage that holds the tube, connector, and needle that was placed into a vein on his hand. "Can I have the blood?" Christian asked Lissa, she opened the bag of blood and poured some into the cup. She hands it to him watching him anxiously.

He drinks the blood, it soothes his burning throat. The blood tasted like nectar of the gods, once he drank the contents of the cup he gave it back to Lissa, "Can I have some more?" he asks her. "Sure" she replies and grabs the bag and tips it over to pour into the cup.

"Can I just have the bag?" he asks her, she holds the bag out to him; her hands trembling. He grabs the back out of her, he was worried about her. He took the bag from her and brought it to his lips and drank its contents. Suddenly the room was filled with music, the older Ozera jumped up looking surprised.

She rummages through her bag and pulled out her cellphone, "Sorry I have to take this" Tasha says and comes over to Christian and gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

He put the empty blood bag on the tray, he looked over at Lissa ; who was shaking. "Come here Liss" Christian says to his blonde haired lover. She got off the uncomfortable plastic chair and crawled into his arms burying her face in the crook of his neck and started sobbing.

He wraps his arms around her, ignoring the pain in the back of his hand. He start rubbing her back and whispers reassuring things into her ear.

After a good ten minutes, the lovers slowly drift to sleep tangled in eachothers arms.

**AN:/ Hey guys, sorry this chapter is pretty rubbish it is just a filler chapter. Anyway please review (If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing please feel free to tell me in a review or PM). Also I know they most likely have a feeder but just go with it okay?**

**Thanks! allaboutfandoms XOXO**

***Disclaimer* Some words and spelling will sound or be spelt funny as I am Australian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurt- A Vampire Academy Fanfiction**

**Part 3**

They discharged Christian that night, he and Lissa were currently walking around the ski lodge arm in arm. They made their way out on to an empty balcony over looking ski area, Christian wrapped his arms around Lissa; she leant against his chest.

They both sigh in content.

He kisses the top of her head, the soft classical music playing in the background; he started swaying in time to the music. It was like a scene out of romantic movie, "I love you Liss" He says to her, "I love you too" she replies and turns around and kisses him. Pouring as much passion as she could into it.

"Mr Ozera, we need you to come with us" says a deep voice, Christian and Lissa break away from their kiss and turn around and come face to face with two guardians. "What do you need him for?" Lissa asks politely.

"Guardian Hathaway has requested to speak to him concerning the strigoi attack" the brown haired guardian replies. Christian breathing hitches, Lissa sends him a look of concern; he shakes his head and follows the guardians.

Christians hands start shaking, the two burly men in front of him pause and the blonde haired one opens the door. They step aside and Christian walks into the room, Janine Hathaway was sitting behind a desk and a frazzled and pissed off looking Rose sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Have a seat Mr Ozera" Janine says and points to the empty chair next to Rose, he quickly sits down. Christian's hands grip onto the end of the armrest, his knuckles turning even paler than they already are. "Mr Ozera, I want to ask you some questions about the your little rendezvous with Miss Hathaway" Janine states.

Suddenly it all came back to Christian.

"_Aunt Tasha?" 8 year old Christian called out and shuffled into the hallway, "Christian go to your room" his Aunt Tasha cried out, "Aunt Tasha?" he asks and runs into the kitchen. He stops at the table, his Aunt was surrounded by a man and a lady._

"_Give him to us" the lady hisses, Tasha threw a plate and Christian yelped. The man and women turn around, the mysterious and scary intruders were Lucas and Moira Ozera; Christian's parents. "Mommy!" Christian yelled and ran up to give his mother a hug. _

"_Christian get back" Tasha yelled, Christian didn't know why his Aunt Tasha didn't want him to go near his Mommy and Daddy; they looked the same to him, then he noticed the red rings around their eyes. "Mommy what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked her and took a step back from his mother._

"_You know how Mommy told you stories about the big bad Strigoi" Moira starts, Christian nods his head, "Well you Daddy and I are Strigoi now and we are gonna take you with us and when you're old enough we will change you into one of us" Moira finishes. Christian nods excitedly happy to be back with his parents._

"_Look what I can do Mommy and Daddy" Christian says excitedly and holds out his hand palm facing upwards and a small flame flickers in the middle of it. Tasha used Christian showing his parents his trick as an opportunity to grab a knife of the counter._

_She stood up and quietly walked towards Lucas and stabs him in the side with the knife. He yells out and holds his side where the knife was plunged into him. "Christian run!" Tasha yells and conjures a ball of fire and throws it at Moira. _

_Christian extinguishes the flame and starts to run out of the kitchen, Moira grabs onto his arm and squeezes. "Mommy that hurts" he cries out to his mother, Tasha charges at her sister in-law. Moira lets go of Christian and grabs on to Tasha, "Little Natasha thinks she can save herself, how cute" Moira says; Tasha spits in her face._

_That sets Moira over the edge, she bites Tasha's cheek; Tasha howls out in pain. Suddenly the door bursts open and a group of guardians charge in. Moira throws Tasha on the ground near Christian, Tasha manages to sit up; blood pours down her cheek. _

_Christian climbs onto her lap and curls into a ball, his head resting against her chest. He watched as the guardians staked his mother and father and dragged their dead bodies out of the house._

"Christian!" Rose yells and shakes him. He jolts and his eyes widen like a deer in headlights, "Christian are you okay?" Rose asks quietly; Christian swallows nervously he starts to hyperventilate. "Mr Ozera is there something you would like to share" Janine says her eyes boring into him.

Christian shakes his head frantically, his heart hammered in his chest. Tears start to pool in his eyes, he clenches his eyes shut. He hated it when people saw him cry, it made him feel weak. "Mr Ozera!" Janine says sternly, he clenches his hands shut, his fingernails digging into his skin; drawing a bit of blood.

"Mom just leave him alone!" Rose yells, defending her clearly distressed friend. Christians eyes shot open, he looked like a caged animal he got up out of the chair and opened the door and ran out much to Janine's protests.

He ran out into the hall, tears streaming down his face. He ran to his room and stopped in front of the door and searched his pockets for his room key, his Aunt Tasha had them. He kicks the door in frustration.

He sunk down to the floor, and brought his knees to his chest and buried his in his knees. He let the sob that clawing in his throat, he wrapped his arms around his head trying to avoid the world around him.

**AN/: That was a really sad and depressing chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and reads you guys have given me. anyway stay tuned for the next installment of Hurt- A Vampire Academy Fanfiction.**

***Disclaimer* Spelling and some words may be different because I am Australian**

**Cheers XOXO allaboutfandoms**


End file.
